List of Elfen Lied Spanish Voice Actors
This article lists the major voice actors in the Spanish dub of the Elfen Lied anime. A full and international voice cast listing with all appearances, major and minor, can be found here. Buzz Channel (Spain) Voice Cast Maria Rosa Guillén (Lucy/Nyuu & Shirakawa) * Black Lagoon - Balalaika * Bleach - Nanao Ise * Cybersix - Elaine * Death Note - Halle Lidner * Dragon Ball Z : Battle Of Gods - Videl * Evangelion (films) - Ritsuko Akagi * Hellsing - Integra Wingates Hellsing * Inuyasha - Sango * Maria-sama ga Miteru - Sachiko Ogasawara * X''' - Hinoto * '''Witchblade - Reina Soho Carlos Lladó (Kouta) * Girls Bravo - Yukinari Sasaki * Inuyasha - Inuyasha * Love Hina - Keitaro Urashima * Rurouni Kenshin - Kenshin Himura Pilar Morales (Yuka) * Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z - Flower * Dragon Ball Z - Android 18 * Magikano - Maika Yoshikawa * Samurai Champloo - Fuu Eva Ordeig (Mayu) * Burst Angel - Amy * Saiyuki - Kouryuu * Samurai 7 - Komachi Mikumari * Thundercats (2011) - Cheetara Dori Cano (Nana) * Hunter X Hunter - Banner * Peacemaker - Ayumu Yamazaki * The World Of Narue - Hajime Yagi Ramón Rocabayera (Bandou) * Akira - Colonel Shikishima * Bleach - Kyoraku Shunsui * Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn - Shinon, Tibarn * Fruits Basket - Akito Sohma * Inuyasha - Naraku * Kimagure Orange Road - Takashi Kasuga * Summer Wars - Kunihiko Jinnouchi * Trigun - Knives Tasio Alonso (Kurama) * Adventure Time - Jake * Burst Angel - Ishihara * Cardcaptor Sakura Movie 2: The Sealed Card - Fujitaka Kinomoto * Cowboy Bebop - Vicious * Cybersix - Terra * Dual! Parallel Trouble Adventure - Hiroshi Rara * Golden Boy - Hiroshi Kogure * Hellsing - Alucard * Inuyasha - Hoshiyomi, Renkotsu, Suikotsu, Ryuukotsusei * Love Hina - Seta Noriyasu * Rurouni Kenshin - Sanosuke Sagara * Tenjho Tenge - Bunshichi Tawara * Witchblade - Reiji Takayama * Wolf's Rain - Tsume * Yu Yu Hakusho (films) - Kazuma Kuwabara Carmen Ambrós (Mariko) * 3x3 Eyes - Don * Berserk (films) - Princess Charlotte * Cowboy Bebop - Faye Valentine * Darker Than BLACK - Yin * Evangelion (films) - Rei Ayanami * Fate/Stay Night - Taiga Fujimura * Fruits Basket - Kagura Sohma, Momiji Sohma * Hellsing - Seras Victoria * Inuyasha - Kagome Higurashi * NANA - Sachiko Kawamura * Professor Layton (series) - Luke Triton * Puella Magi Madoka Magica - Madoka Kaname * Rurouni Kenshin - Kaoru Kamiya * Serial Experiments Lain - Reika Yamamoto * Sonic Generations - Blaze * Trigun - Meryl Stryfe * Witchblade - Maria * Wolf Children - Yuki * X''' - Yuzuriha Nekoi José Antonio Cerdan (Professor Kakuzawa) * '''Basilisk - Gennosuke Kouga * D.N.Angel - Kosuke Niwa * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Robert Beauchamp * Gungrave - Balladbird Lee * Heat Guy J - Giovanni Gallo * Samurai 7 - Shichiroji * Tenjho Tenge - Shin Natsume * Witchblade - Yagi Pep Gaya (Director Kakuzawa) * Bubblegum Crash - Dr. Heinz * Gankutsuou: The Count of Monte Cristo - Giovanni Bertuccio * Peacemaker - Isami Kondo * Saiyuki - Jiroushin * Samurai 7 - Kikuchiyo * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie - Shiro Japan Weekend Anime (Spain) Voice Cast Bárbara López (Lucy/Nyuu, Silpelit #3) Luisma Albarracín (Kouta) * Dance in the Vampire Bund - Ryohei Kuze * Familiar of Zero - Saito Hiraga Irene Fuertes (Yuka) Raquel Urda (Mayu, Child Kouta) Samuel López (Bandou) Enrique Carmena (Kurama) Migca Kazius (Mariko Kurama, Hiromi Kurama, Kisaragi) Joseba Cordón (Director Kakuzawa, Professor Kakuzawa) María Martínez (Arakawa) Marc Flores (Isobe) María G. Lahoz (Kanae, Shirakawa) (TBC) Gallery CarlosLlado.jpg|Carlos Llado, Kouta's voice actor. Category:Series Information Category:Characters Category:Elfen Lied Creators Category:Anime Category:Article